Process intelligence solutions generally provide analysts with a particular view into data generated by running business process scenarios. Business process analysts may use this information to optimize a particular business process scenario. Business process analysts may also define process intelligence scenarios using a model definition language, such as Business Process and Model Notation (BPMN).